Kid Icarus: Guardians
by TheZeldakid101
Summary: My 2nd fanfic, bear with me! Another Guardian is called and it's Pit! Hades and Pitch Black have teamed up to bring up a new Dark Age. I know I suck at summaries just read it. T for blood no swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Another Called

**Hello everyone! I'm still trying to figure out the site and I have to retype this by hand from the six chapters I already typed =( Anyway I hopw this is awesome and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't want to continue it. And Kid Icarus + Guardians startsssssssss... Noooooooooowww! Enjoy!**

Jack Frost (because we all know that's how you start a good story) flew over the pole, lost in thought, going over what had just happened at the pole. North had called the other Guardians using the Northern Lights and they had found Manny (the Man in the Moon) waiting for them.

"Ah, Manny!" North said cheerfully as Tooth joined, the last one there. "Vat brings you here tonight?"

Manny shone his light through the window and onto nothing other than...

"The Guardian Call?" Jack whispered. It was hidden in the ground, summoned by Manny's light. It was made of translucent blue material and could make a white image appear on its tip, like Jack's image at the beginning of the movie. There used to be four designs around it, but when Jack came they had all moved up for his design. Now there was a snowflake, a tooth, an egg, the swirls of dream sand, and a candy cane respectively in bottom-to-top order. But they had all moved up for another design, unknown until the new Guardian showed up.

"Alright. Alright. Get on with it," Bunny said impatiently.

Manny stalled, if not for Bunny's impatience then dramatic effect, and then created the image of another Guardian. It was hard to tell what or who it was at first, but everyone could tell it was humanoid.

Then Manny left them looking at the figure, continuing the cycle unnoticed. The white image stayed suspended in the air as the Guardian Call retreated back to the ground.

Tooth was the first to speak. "I don't believe it," she said breathlessly. "The next Guardian is..."

Jack finished her sentence. "An angel."

**Cliffhanger of epic! Even though most of you saw it coming =) But if it's a little confusing I will explain everything at the end of the next chapter. And I will only do the next chapter if I get a review. A nice one. Even if only one person likes this I'll do it for that one person. Moving out! Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got a 3DS so you can't blame me. Oh wait, you can... Anywho, thanks to MissMoe for the extremely long constructive criticism review! I appreciate it :) I decided to stop naming chapters but I might switch back later on, by the way. And here's chapter two! It's really cool! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

-About when Tooth came to the North Pole-

Pit was being himself, totally optimistic about everything, even when fighting hordes of monsters. Yay. Then again, he wasn't alone.

Dark Pit, even with the impression he should join Hades, had refused and fully sided with Pit. Because he was Pit. Don't ask questions. The two still barely knew each other, though.

Anyway, they were slaying monsters in the sky when Pit suddenly felt his connection with Palutena slipping. "Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena! Are you there?"

She tries to respond, but Pit couldn't hear her. She could only hold Pit's flight. But eventually that slipped as well. Palutena just had to watch Pit fall...

Or so she thought.

Pit knew the connection was severed, but he was still airborne. Which meant only one thing:

"Pittoo!"

Dark Pit let it slide. "Yeah, Pit?"

"I'm flying, on my own!"

"You're messing with me."

"I'm serious! Lady Palutena would never let me do this!" Pit then went into a series of aerial somersaults and cartwheels. His wings were there - for once he could feel them as he flew - and this was fun, too. Now he could handspring and barrel roll and run on the ground and dive and holy Viridi the possibilities were freakin' endless.

Dark Pit just stared. Then Viridi's connection slipped. And then fell. And then the two angels were soaring while the goddesses, dumbfounded, watched.

The eventually returned to Skyworld and the two heavenly deities hugged them home. Then gave a stern lecture. Then hugged and scolded on and off until the two overly ecstatic angels went to bed.

That night both of them slept in their tunics and snuck out of the temple without the other knowing. Dark Pit flew down to the Overworld and back while Pit just let his internal compass guide him. He free flew through the air on his back until he saw a bright flash from in front of him. He flipped over into a flying battle stance.

There was a white and blue portal in front of him, so small, about his height, but stretching to infinity and beyond (no pun intended). It was white except around the edges, which were blue and melted into the air, and the center, which seemed impossibly faraway yet so close. It swirled inward, toward that tiny blue dot.

And out of it Pit could feel something there, in fact multiple things, that seemed to be... beckoning to him, silently asking him to come.

He hardly doubted himself. He just flew into it.

Suddenly the world disappeared. It turned white and Pit was traveling at light speed - a little (lot) faster than G-force but light speed doesn't pull your cheeks past your ears - through the white, and the blue dot at the end came closer and deepened in color, the color of the night sky. Then it started to streak the whiteness and a breeze began playing across Pit's face. Some of the snow stung his face before melting.

He wasn't aware of when he got the feeling back in his legs but when he did he also regained feeling in his wings. A little something you don't learn every day: angels use some of the water they drink to keep their wings from drying out. The water goes onto their feathers and keeps them from malfunctioning in flight. But when you're in a blizzard that moisture freezes fast.

His wings were going numb from the cold, so Pit extracted all the water he could that wasn't already frostified. as he shivered and began climbing the mountain he was on.

After a few staps Pit saw a house-like giant structure on top of the mountain. But the blizzard's penetrating cold was starting to affect his internal flame. Now, with angels (another concept here) internal flames are actually a thing. There's a little flame inside them tempered by either the goddess' presence or warmth, which is why Skyworld and Earth are generally warm places.

But in the middle of a blizzard (sheesh, when will nature be nice to him) Pit's internal flame was dying. He collapsed in the cold snow before reaching the doors to the building.

-About when Pit found the portal-

Jack sat on the frame of the huge window above the ground doors that no one ever used. He was too busy making frost carvings and staring at the sky to notice the tiny flash of the dimensional rift. Then he heard the softest *face planting into snow sound effect here*s ever.

But it was enough to make him look down. And there he saw a body in the snow.

He flew down the hundred feet fairly quickly and turned the kid over. But he didn't need to see his face. This guy had wings, so he must be the new Guardian.

"Tooth!" Jack called to the window. She stuck her head out the window. "Yeah?"

"The new Guardian's out here!" Tooth gasped and ran to North. Two minutes later Jack had the angel's arm over his shoulder as North opened the squeaky doors.

Jack dragged the boy inside, where North looked him over until Sandy came with an ! and then a series of images.

Tooth knew about internal flames and knew that was what Sandy was questioning. She explained them and told North to "keep him warm and he'll eventually come to."One Guardian watched the angel while the others went about their business. It was during Jack's shift that Pit stirred and awoke.

"Hey," he said. The angel boy looked around until he caught sight of Jack, where he started and sat up. "Ow," he said, rubbing his baxk wher his wings connected. They were now defrosted but the joints were still stiff.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. "I'm Jack."

Pit had to think a moment. Really? These weird people calling him Pit? There was bound to be someone who'd make fun of him, and he just didn't like people he didn't know calling him Pit, strange as it seemed.

He came up with a nickname Palutena had given him. "I'm Hikari. Nice staff."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I can fly with it, too."

"No. Way."

"Yes way! We could even have a race... If you're up to it," Jack challenged.

"Hey! Go easy. I've had less than six hours' practice."

"Well, then, Hikari," Jack said, holding out a hand, "there's some people who want to meet you."

**Yay me for finishing that long chapter! Yes, Hikari can fly now and is also being called Hikari. I didn't want a Pit for this whole thing so I went on Google Translate and changed light to Japanese. Woohoo. And the internal flame thing is something I came up with somehow, but it comes into play a lot during this adventure. Happy New Year everyone! Farewell! -Zeldakid101, at 7:00 New Year's Eve**


	3. Note

Hey everyone this is just a thing I have to tell you. I won't be updating this story as much as my others (I update those about twice a month) but this one I have to retype from an iPod touch so it takes me way longer. So sorry! The next official chapter should be out at least in a week or two! Thanks for understanding! Bye! I love all people who love my stories!


	4. Chapter 3

Hellooooo everyone! I really hate not getting to update this story so much because it's so. Epic, but I have to retype the chapters from my ipod to the computer and it is so. freaking. Annoying. Aaaanyways, MissMoe reviewed again and this is how she opened:  
>I literally can't believe what I just read.<p>

YOU IMPROVED  
>SO MUCH<br>IN THE SPACE OF TWO CHAPTERS  
>So thank you! I guess I did. And BTW I already have Fire Emblem Awakening, Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and Pokémon RubySapphire. Teehee. And I'll think about changing Pit Hikari's name back to normal.

One quick shout-out: 23blenders! They did an Icarus fanfic with one of the concepts I stole. It's a really cool one and I had to take advantage of it. Sorry! But it totally fit so I just stole it and stuff... pleasedontsueme

I should probably let you read the chapter since that's why you're here, so just two more things: the disclaimer and info about the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG or KI:U as much as I want to.

Note: This chapter is a lighthearted, probably-fourth-wall break and funny chapter. It's one of the few that will help strengthen the bond between the newest Guardian and the predecessors. It also has lots of parentheses.

Chapter Three: FUNFUNFUNFUNFUN  
>(Because I'm not creative in any way shape or form)<p>

By the next morning Pit Hikari had been introduced to the other Guardians, and told about the last battle with Pitch Black. He in turn told them about Dark and Hades and Palutena and Viridi and Phosphora and holy crap there was a lot of stuff to talk about. He had almost lost his voice by morning.

"Wow." Bunny said as the sun rose. "Just - just wow."

"I... Am out.. of breath." Pit Hikari said.

(Narrator! Stop calling me Pit or they are going to find out!  
>What's wrong with them finding out?<br>I just... Ugh, just please stop!  
>Fine. But since you broke the fourth wall you have to pay for repairs.<br>Fine. Just don't slip up again.)

Tooth stood up. "I think we're all tired from staying up all night. I'm going to bed."

The rest of the party eventually left to their rooms and hit the hay also.

Hikari (Happy, Hikari?) returned to the room he'd been in earlier, which was now officially his room, fell asleep, and woke up. He looked at the weird-ish dark wood and weird-ish paneling.

"This is way too weird for me," he stated aloud. Then he grinned mischievously and spawned a wooden panel with eight symbols on it - the angel alphabet numbers 1-8. then he saved the original walls as one and switched to two, which changed the walls.

(For non-23blenders readers: this is the concept I stole:))

The room looked bigger and brighter with no more furniture (probably respawned in some dimension between space and time or something) and blank white walls. They were technologically screaming to get painted on. But...

Hikari poked his head out of the room, looking up and down the hall for a sign of Jack. If anyone, he would know how to make something fun on the walls. So he followed the frost trail (totally NOT placed by me, hint hint) to the... library, where the Frost spirit was ..reading. Okay.

"Never thought I'd find the 'spirit of fun' in here." Hikari's joke startled Jack and he hastily put the book to the side.

"I saw that."

"Fine. I like reading, okay? Not my fault this library looks like a hangout for old people. But this stays between you and me, okay?"

"You remind me of Dark. And really, you wouldn't look bad with a pair of thick nerd glasses." Hikari added the last comment for the heck of it, but it made Jack cross his arms.

"We are not discussing this."

Hikari just laughed and said, "Hey, I have something awesome to show you. C'mon."

-A few minutes later-

Hikari and Jack had magic paintbrushes in hand and were running the length of the room painting in blue and white. Hikari had explained the concept (so many concepts! (:) of multiple wallpapers and paintbrushes that painted in whatever color you wanted to Jack and the latter had immediately said a blizzard.

Of course.

The angel had agreed and now they were attempting to fill the walls with blue and white by running and flying across the room, running their paintbrushes behind them. After the walls were a messy but perfect blend of dark and light blue and white, they slowed down and painted little white snowflakes and thin tendrils of grey wind.

After almost two hours they stood in the middle of an empty room with the most beautiful walls ever, an epic blizzard frozen around them. The just smiled contently at their work until Tooth ran into the room.

"Hey, you two! I've been looking -" she cut off as she saw the dark blue beautiful blizzard (tongue twister) laid out on the walls. The not-yet-dry paint sparkled in the sun shining through the window. It was breathtaking.

"Wow. Tooth said when she got her voice back. "Apparently boys can be great interior designers." She touched her fingertips to the wall, the paint staining her fingers. "You guys did great."

The 'boys' in question bowed. "We are honored to have your humble opinion, Tooth," Jack said, smiling. Tooth just said something about letting everyone else see and rushed from the room, original intent forgotten.

Hikari brought the furniture back the same way it had looked in Skyworld (even though the wood was darker but it blended with the dark blue of the walls) and was just despawning the wallpaper panel as North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth came into the room.

"Now vat is all zis chatter about-" North, like Tooth, was cut off by the awesomeness of the wall blizzard. Same for everyone else (Sandy just came out with a string of !s) as they marveled at the walls.

The little fairy flew up to the ceiling, where the teenagers had painted grey clouds emitting the snow and wind. "It feels real."

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait." Bunny said, putting his paws in front of him. "How did you do this, how will you change it back?"

Jack took a turn explaining the wall thing as Hikari changed it briefly back to the darker walls. "I just didn't like the first ones," Hikari said. "So I changed it. Jack helped."

After some boring exchange Jack eventually turned to Hikari and said, "So, about that race... Hikari."

"Jack." The angel countered.

"Hikari."

"Jack."

He was getting agitated now. "Hikaaaaari."

"Jaaaaack."

"HIKARI!"

"JACK!"

"IT'S ON!" They yelled.

And that's why thirty minutes later they were all outside in the cold on the roof. Jack had told Wind to die down a little for sake of the internal flame of Hikari's (which somehow has not been mentioned until now, strangely). They were lined up next to each other with the supporters behind: Tooth and Bunny for Jack, Sandy and North for Hikari.

Hikari had taken the Pegasus Wings (because since it isn't after chapter 23 and somehow Hikari has access to them he can use them) just in case his wings froze up and the Wings didn't freeze. Thankfully.

North started the countdown. "Three!...Two!"

Jack bent down, ready to use his staff as liftoff. Hikari spread his wings out.

"Vone!"

"Remember to be easy." Hikari whispered. "I have way less experience than you."

"Go!"

The two were gone, one in a flash of white and one leaving a whirl of snowflakes. The teams began cheering, trying to outshout the others.

Hikari had been shown the route on one of North's maps: around the mountain, over the tip of the ocean and back around. He flapped hard, gaining altitude and then diving ahead of Jack, who looked behind him.

He turned back around to see the angel laughing back at him over the harsh wind in his ears. He put on a burst of speed. The angel went bak to focus as the mountain came to them. They rounded it so Hikari had the inner edge and pulled ahead.

Jack tried the angel's diving tactic as they flew over the ocean. The wind stung his face as he pulled ahead - barely. The two were neck-and-neck as the Workshop came into view.

The two spared each other a look of pure fighting-style malice and the Workshop drew close enough to see the cheering Guardians. The two teens sped up to full power, there was a _ting _from Hikari aaand...

They both tumbled onto the roof, laughing and trying to catch their breath. The other four Guardians watched for a minute then went inside to get out of the cold, as the racers lay flat on their backs, laughing and sighing only to laugh again.

They looked over their shoulders at each other. They hadn't had this much fun in years.

"I totally won that," Hikari said as they stood up.

"No you did not." Jack said, leaning on his staff to stand up.

"Yes. Yes I did. And don't try to question it."

"Come on. Call it a tie?" Jack asked, putting his hands on top of his staff and resting his head on his hands.

"Fine. But I demand a rematch later.' Hikari said.

"Okay."

Then the two went inside.

A/N: Can you say #longchapter? Yeah. Took me 45 minutes to transfer from my IPod to computer. I learned a lot today: it's good to take a break from serious and add in lots of funny parentheses and strikeouts and stuff! Hikari you still owe me 2,500 hearts for fourth wall damage. I need it fixed before next chapter.

Hikari: But I only have 1,487! How do I get more?

You play Uprising on your 3DS between chapters. Go. Play games.

Hikari: Going...

And if anyone can correctly guess what the heck the _ting_ was I will congratulate them next time. Like confetti congratulate them. Happy January you guys! Byeeeee!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Everybody! I'm feeling good today so virtual cookies all around! (::)(::)(::)(::) BUT. Today something very very horrible is about to happen that will be very very horrible and very very mean to Pit. Uhm, Hikari, heh. Noplzdontkillmehikariimsorryheeeelp

Aaaanyways. This chapter is a more serious one and I am kind of like Christopher Walken: I can be really funny, but if needs be I can be really serious. (Christopher Walken is frikking awesome BTW.) So without further adieu, let us start this very horrible and funny (for me, at least, and for our two evil dudes out there) chapter! Do not enjoy!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

And no, Hikari is not afraid of fire, BTW..

Chapter Four: A Greater Enemy

Far from the Workshop at the Pole,, two men were conversing darkly. One of them had green and red hair and purple and red "clothing," while the other was dressed in a black robe (robe? Dress? Piece of fabric draped around the body? Something) except his eyes, which were red and flickered to gold every minute or so.

"I don't know about you," the green-haired one said in a very awesome accent. "But I think we should team up, really. Both our archenemies' interns are working together."

The black one said in a mysterious tone, "We barely know each other. Why should I trust you?"

"Well, besides the fact that our enemies are teamed up, we are both very powerful. I'm sure we could obliterate our foes in unison." Then he smiled. "And we're bad guys. Why should we be trustworthy? So, whaddya say, Pitch?"

Pitch smiled, revealing yellow teeth. "You make a compelling argument. And for that, I will comply. Now, Hades, about that Master Plan..."

Hikari was loving it at the Pole. Heck, he'd managed to forget about Dark and Palutena and Skyworld for a whole day. Until now, when they appeared in his dreams. At least, he thought it was a dream.

He woke up back in his room in Skyworld. Palutrna and Dark were next to him. The former had a very angry look on her face.

"Pit!"

_Oh yeah, that's my real name, huh,_ Hikari thought.

"It's been two weeks. Where did you go? Oh, it doesn't matter. Dark Pit has taken over your duties as Captain of my Guard. You are being kicked out of Skyworld. Leave. Now." Palutena pointed out the door.

Hikari just stared. Could this really be Palutena? And why did Dark look so smug? He thought they were becoming good friends...

"You heard the goddess. Leave."

Palutena and his twin stood there until he got the message and left. He jumped off of Skyworld and began flying until Palutena cut into his thought.

"Did you think I'd let you fly? Wrong. Goodbye, Pit." Then he couldn't feel his wings and he was falling and no one could hear him.

Though no one knew it, one of Hikari's greatest fears was loneliness. He hated the prospect of no one being there to talk to, someone to walk with, someone to just generally be around him. He'd never go out late at night in the quiet darkness. He hated being without Palutena or Viridi and he hated, as in never thought about hated, being stuck on a desert island or something.

So when Hikari landed in the middle of a cold blizzard with nothing but snow surrounding him, and the wind the only sound, he sort of panicked. He stood up and winced as his wings went cold. He could feel it this time. The cold was going deep freeze. It was freezing his feathers to ice. They fell off and into the snow, now just etched icicles marking a trail behind the angel.

Hikari just tried to ignore it. But other than the pain the only thing to focus on was staying conscious. If his wings were freezing, he thought, so was his internal flame. And fast.

He shivered violently and ran hands up and down his bare arms as he called for help. He was surprised at how weak he sounded. A few seconds later he tried again, fainter this time. Then, unable to will his cold legs on any further, he fell into the snow. His wings shattered, but did he care? Did he care about anything? His flame was out, he was out.

Then he awoke to brightly painted white walls. The blizzard mural. And Jack was standing next to his bed. "Hey Jack," he said.

Jack just stood there, staring coldly (no pun intended) at him. "Hey, Jack, what's up? You're a bit cold today."

He didn't even laugh. Hikari tried again. "You're the spirit of fun. You shouldn't be all stony on me, Jack." Hikari touched his arm. The stare was a little creepy. "Talk to me."

The contact snapped Jack to life. He immediately began talking, yelling at Hikari as he shrunk in fear with each word.

"You shouldn't have come here! You're not supposed to be a Guardian! I don't know why Manny would send someone from another world here! You don't belong! Go back to where you came from! Or stay here forever! You'll never fit in with us, and you know it!"

Hikari shrunk back into his bed as Jack smirked evilly and took off through the window, which banged shut behind him. He didn't cry. I mean, yes, he was nice and kindhearted and optimistic, but Hikari wasn't fluffy enough to cry.

But as night fell hours later he ended up crying a little bit anyways inside the blizzard that now held him prisoner. Because of all things, Hikari was afraid of never being accepted, whether because of his personality, his deeds, his wings.

It was his biggest fear.

(OMIGOSH I AM SO EVIIILLL LOL now back to Hikari MWAHAHAHA)

Jack had peeked into Hikari's room and found him evidently having some sort of nightmare.

Eventually his eyes snapped open and a second later he sat up. "Jack..?" He asked warily.

"It is I, the Great and Powerful Jack," Jack said, looking dignified. Hikari laughed in relief.

"Thank the gods I'm back in real life." He plopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I just had-"

"A nightmare, I saw," Jack finished. "What was it about? Are you okay?"

Hikari was a bit reluctant, but he trusted Jack more than anyone else now, so he said, "Okay. But first, I've been keeping my real name from you."

"Really?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff and lying sideways. "What is your real name?"

"It's Pit. It just felt weird at first, so I gave you Hikari." Hikari, erm, Pit, said.

"Huh. Well then, Pit, tell me about this nightmare."

So Hikari, erm, Pit, (sheesh now I have to get used to THAT? Thanks Pit) explained the gist of the dream. Jack listened intently until he was done.

"So your greatest fear is not being accepted."

Pit nodded. "Has been ever since I was told my wings wouldn't mature until I was older than normal. Then all the other angels got turned to stone, but the fear of acceptance carries everywhere."

Jack sat in thought for a moment, leaning heavily against his staff. Then a look of hatred and recognition crossed his face. He snapped his fingers.

"Pitch," he spit, like the name was a swear. His face had turned from thoughtful to the stone cold expression in Pit's nightmare, but more hateful.

"Pitch?" Pit inquired shyly. Jack was swept back to reality by his timid tone. His expression softened considerably and he smiled, but the angel could still see the loathe hidden in his eyes.

"He's the one we told you about, the boogeyman." Jack explained, trying to keep his voice level at a minimum. He knew based on the contents of Pit's dream that yelling to Pit, even if not about him, only made him feel unaccepted.

"And he's back?"

"Yes. but," Jack sighed, his toes lifting slightly off the ground as Pit realized this was a bad 'but,' and then said, "I've never known of him knowing exactly what someone fears. He was really good at bending the dreams the person was already having, and he had extreme cunning so he could decipher someone's fears by their actions. But he's never immediately known someone's fears."

Something clicked in Pit's brain. "So that means he's working with someone who can see into peoples' souls..."

Jack watched him in thought for only seconds before his cheerful face hardened. His wings stiffened and his fists clenched up. His blue eyes went from lightheartedness to anger and malice in two seconds.

"Hades," he whispered, as if saying the name would bring him to them. "Always wondered what lengths he would go to to get me."

Jack just waited for Pit to realize his posture. He eventually unclenched his fists, which were turning white. His wings relaxed and he smiled uneasily. "So our arch enemies have teamed. Convenient."

"Um, question:" Jack asked, sitting on top of his staff. "How can Hades see into souls?"

"He's made of them. Long ago, Medusa - the first goddess I told you about - made a commander out of evil souls. But those souls, being evil, took more souls into it until they were strong enough to create a god stronger than Medusa. That god is Hades," Pit explained. "Being made of souls, Hades can see into the ones of the living. He can see their weak spots, the person's personality, and their greatest fears."

Jack banged his staff on the ground and said, "We've gotta do something about this!" Then the two boys walked out of the room together.

-Later-

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North just sat there, thinking. They were thinking about the horrors that could happen with Hades and Pitch together. Not only could they read minds and make nightmares like Pit's but they could bring back a new Dark Age. A scarier, darker Dark Age.

"If they started up another Dark Age," Tooth said, breaking the thick silence in the room, "we wouldn't be able to stop it."

Pit spoke up. His sentence surprised everyone. "We can stop them; I know a way."

"Vat?" North said, puzzled. "How can ve stop zem if zey are so powerful togezzer?"

"There's these things I have, the Three Sacred Treasures," Pit said, standing. "If their power was combined it could create something strong enough to defeat Hades. But things from a world only hit things from that world if they're powerful like that. You'd have to find three relics from this world to create a weapon to defeat Pitch."

Bunny cut across. "Wait. Whaddya mean, relics?"

"Like Jack's staff." Pit said. "I'm not gonna take it!" He added when Jack clutched his staff. "But if you were to take three things that helped you or someone else defeat Pitch, and combined them, they would make a thing able to destroy him."

"Ohhhhhhhhkaaaaaay," Tooth dragged, grasping the concept. "So like my memory boxes?"

"Yeah, if they were empty."

"I'm not giving my staff up," Jack announced, putting a hand on the top and hovering above the ground, "and no one else has anything else to give, so the only option is to find something someone else used to defeat Pitch. Any ideas?"

"Well duh," Pit said, walking out the door. "The library. I think one of us likes reading Latin."

Jack scowled and then followed Pit out the door before anyone could say anything.

A/N: Teehee.

Pit: WWWHHHHHYYYYY (cries)

Me: It's called good storytelling

Pit: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Me: I'm sorry, okay? But I had to. It's life.

Jack: Life must be hard.

Me: Yup. So yeah. Pit isn't afraid of fire, like in KI fanfics, and he has revealed his true name. But Jack's probably still going to call him Hikari. Because because. Anyway, review if you like it and see you next time!

Jack: PIT I HATE YOU Y U TELL THEM

Pit: Tell them what? (Looks innocent)

Jack: UGH


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! SO. Sorry if I was gone for a long time but grounding and stuff. My parents hate me. Also, the last chapter took me 45 frikking minutes to write! Hopefully this one doesn't take as long! copying off of my iPod is really time-draining... Anyway, this is two chapters because they're short - one in North Pole and FINALLY! One in Skyworld. Let's a go! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN TODAY! (Its not a filler tho so don't skip! :)) (Okay so the first one is a filler but not the one in Skyworld! Enjoy!)

Chapter Five: Books and Snowball Fights  
>(Live with my utter uncreativeness)<p>

When the four Guardians came into the library, they found Jack quickly skimming the top shelves of the Old Latin legend books and Pit at a table with some already in hand.

"Found one!" Jack pulled a fairly huge leather-bound book and added it to his stack, then sat down next to Pit at the table. Pit had his book open in his lap.

"Wait. You guys can read Latin?"

"Really? You can't?" Pit looked up briefly. Sandy shook his head, a ? above it.

"Wow. Just - just wow," Jack sighed, not taking his eyes from the pages. Their eyes never stopped moving, and eventually the whole stack of books was thoroughly skimmed.

The others, who had been searching through the English volumes, found nothing too. It was evening now. Jack and Pit stood in unison. They both announced, without acknowledging the other person, "We're going outside. Bye."

Then, after they had both quickly flown out they looked at each other and laughed. "That was awesome!" Jack said, pumping his staff in the air and very nearly hitting the top of the window.

"Now, about that payback," he continued. They landed on the ground and Pit equipped the Pegasus Wings to keep his own from freezing. They stared at each other, willing the other to even blink, both thinking of something to annoy the other.

After a second Pit bent down, eyes still on Jack's, and picked up a wad of snow in his right hand. (Oh yes, he is gonna do it.) Jack didn't notice this until it was thrown in his face.

"Hey! he yelled as it melted off. Pit was not to be found but Jack made a few snowballs and got ready to fire.

His hood was suddenly pushed onto his head from behind - with another dose of snow in it. "Ack!" He laughed and screamed at the same time, Pit snorting behind him.

Then it was the angels' turn to get smacked in the face. "Hey! I'm going to get you for that!" Pit bent down and collected more snowballs. Jack hooked his staff on his shoulder and did the same.

Within seconds the two boys were flying around and dodging while trying to hit each other and having waaaaaay too much fun to stop. Until they ran out of energy and laughter and fell down in the snow. Now nighttime, the blizzard's effects were diminishing, and as it cleared, Pit saw...

"Stars," he said, pointing above them. "There's so many more down here than up there with them. It's like they go on forever."

Jack showed him all the constellations there were too see and they just lay there, hands behind their heads in the snow.

"It is really awesome here," Pit whispered to himself as a shooting star passed through the sky. Jack heard but just smiled and said, "You ever see shooting stars up in Skyworld?"

"No."

"If you make a wish on one, it almost always comes true. Go ahead."

In the rapidly darkening night Jack saw Pit silently mouth his wish. Then he stood up.

"I think we should go back inside now," he announced. "Let's go."

And just like before they walked in together.

A/N: YAY! 27 minutes later I am done with this chapter! Now to Skyworld! WARNING WARNING WARNING: This chapter is creepy (*looks evil*) so be prepared. Chapter Six GO!  
>Pit: What are you gonna do to Palutena and Dark Pit<br>Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Jack: *Sigh*<p>

Chapter Six: The Attack

When Dark returned from his flight that night, he went into Pit's room to find him gone. He assumed he'd been doing the same thing as him (and technically he was) and just let it go (NO PLZ DONT START THAT AGEEN)

But when he wasn't there that morning he and Palutena started to worry. Pit didn't just skip breakfast.

"Even if he was still here," Dark said, "I could still feel his presence. There's that magical we-share-the-same-soul-kind-of thing you talked about that lets me know where he is, right?"

"You can't?" Palutena stopped eating as he said this. The two angels could always feel each other, even if they were separated or were really mad at each other or insert worst case scenario here. There was only one exception, which meant...

"Oh no. Oh nonononono," Palutena said worriedly, standing up. Dark did the same.

Palutena said, "Pit's jumped dimensions. It's the only explanation, and a bad one." She walked quickly to her Pool of Reflection, Dark following her. She bent over it and muttered a spell.

The water rippled from an unseen force and three words came up - 'Access Denied - Hades'

"Hades-!" Palutena cried, as she stepped away from the pool. Dark stepped up to it. He touched the water where it had rippled from and the water turned dark blue, an image appearing.

"Palutena, it's working," he said over his shoulder. The goddess looked over his head.

"I cant't see anything," she announced, then followed, "I think Hades only blocked me from the Pool thinking I'm the only one who'd use it. What do you see?"

"It's Pit," Dark said (obviously, Palutena thought,). The room got clearer. "And he's in a room with a huge globe with bright lights on it. There's people with him, someone that looks like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and a tiny yellow guy."

He looked over his shoulder again. Palutena was shuffling through cards and referencing a giant long list, looking for a match to the place. When he looked back, someone was talking with Pit.

"And there's a teenager with white hair and a hoodie," Dark said. "They look like friends."

"Found it! He's-" Palutena was cut off and thrown off balance by a huge rumble that shook the castle. The cards and list flew across the floor. Dark flew out the window to see what had happened, summoning a Silver Bow because rumble = bad.

The sky was clouded in blackness, barely any light filtering. But not clouds; horses, tons and tons of them, probably more than a thousand, black as the night with golden eyes. It was an invasion.

Dark took aim with the Silver Bow and shot at some of them in rapid succession. But the arrows went right through. He stared.

Those seconds cost him. The horses came closer, engulfing him. His scream was cut off by the throng of mares. The world went black.

Back in the castle Palutena saw the horses burst through the windows. She was covered in seconds and then the Temple was silent.

A/N: YAY! NIGHTMARES HAVE INVADED SKYWORLD! WHOOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Pit: WHYYYYYYYYYY WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?<br>Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEE

So see you all next time! ZK out!


End file.
